Love And BasketBall
by ilovetheliquidtopaz
Summary: B and Ed were best friends.They fight, and Bella moves to Pheonix. 5 years later, Bella returns, only to find that 'Eddie' still 'hates' her. In pheonix she learnt to play basketball. Now she's back, she's gonna show Edwards who's boss of the court. EdxB
1. Chapter 1

BRIIIIING- I jumped as the bell went off. I gathered up my things, and made my way out of the history class.

'Remember, class, I want that assignment on WW2 on my desk on Monday morning, WITHOUT FAIL!' Mr Jefferson hollered. I sighed, and trailed behind everyone as I made my way to my next class, biology. As I walked down the corridors, I kept my head down, avoiding eye contact. I peeked upwards and saw _him _leaning up against my locker with a bunch of his cronies. Great. Edward Cullen, the school's man-whore, lived only to make my life a misery. We once were friends, but then I moved to phoenix, and when i came back in 10th grade, he had totally changed. My kind, loving, best friend was gone, and in his place was a cold-hearted stranger. I didn't understand why he picked on me. He left Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice alone, but me, no. He tormented me at any chance he got. Maybe it's because he knows that the others won't take any of his shit. But then, why does he think I will. I've been hurt by him to many times. He used to have anger issues. Like one time in the 6th grade, I beat him in one on one soccer, and he just flipped. That was the first argument we'd ever had, and the last. A few weeks later I moved away. I had cried, because Edward still wasn't talking to me. He was still angry about the whole soccer thing, so as I hugged everyone goodbye, he stood there watching, his face expressionless. When I came back from Phoenix, we just didn't talk, he as so distant, I felt so rejected. The gang told me it wasn't personal, that he was like that with everyone, only speaking to them when he had to, but I had a feeling, Guess I was right. He had started spending time with the school whores a while back, before I got back, and he never spoke to me unless it was a 'your mum' joke, or to tell me how stupid I was. That actually surprised me, he used to be so close to Renee. He never actually told me what his problem was. I mean, I wasn't even _here_, for what, _5 years_? And, if it was because of the whole soccer thing, well, that was just pathetic.

TWWWACK! Shit! I felt myself fall to the floor, my head spinning. I looked upwards-big mistake. Edward was standing over me, with a basketball in his hand, bouncing it lightly. If only he knew the things I could do with a basketball.

'What's the matter, Swan, Did diddums hit her head?' he sneered at me. A single tear betrayed me, sliding down my face. I stood up swiftly, trying to regain some dignity. I turned on my heal, but something caught my wrist, and spun me round.

' Awww, Swanny, did I make you cry? Aww, how _cute_' he jeered. I felt anger sweeping through me. I'd put up with his crap for _months_ now, almost a year, and he _still_ hadn't got tired of it?!

'What the fuck, Cullen?' I spat. 'What have I ever done to you, huh?' I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and ran to my next class. Another big mistake.

This class was the reason I bunked school. This class was the reason I pulled sickies at least once a week. This was the class that caused me to shiver. This was the class I dreaded the most. I was sat at the back inbetween man whore extraordinaire, and grade A bitch Lauren Mallory. It wasn't even that bad, what they sad. But having two people gang up on you everyday, saying horrible things, eventually, it gets to you. They made my life hell.

I trudged slowly to the class room, and my heart leapt when I found that neither where here yet. I took my seat, and began taking notes on Mr Banner's lecture. 10 minutes into the lesson, and Cullen and Bitch Face stumble in, the bitch's hair all messed up. I'll give you three goes to guess what they were doing.

'Mr Cullen, Mrs Mallory, I suggest that if you don't want to land yourselves in detention, you get to my class on time' Mr Banner hollered. He waved his hand at them, and dismissed them to their seats. I sighed inwardly, and breathed in and out slowly.

'Hey Edward, I went for a five mile jog today, two laps round Bella's mum. Hahaha' she cackled as Edward burst out laughing. 'Hey Swan, your mums so ugly when she was a baby they stuck her in a corner and fed her with a slingshot.' Edward sneered.

'Your mom is so ugly your dad brings her to work everyday just so he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye!'

'Good one, Lauren' Edward cracked up, high-fiving Lauren. I put my head on the desk, my head was still spinning from connecting with that basketball. _Just ignore them, okay, breathe, just ignore, ignore them and then they'll get tired of it. _I began to breathe slowly, in and out, and eventually I calmed down.

'ISABELLA SWAN' a loud voice boomed. My head shot up. Edward was sitting there with his hands round his mouth, yelling at me.

'What?!' I snapped. He pointed to the front of the room. I turned my head round, and Mr. Banner standing at the front with a remorseful look on his face, along with the head teacher, and a police officer.

The police officer broke the silence 'Ms Swan, I'm- Ima, I'm afraid there has been a accident. Could you come with me, please'. Whaa? The look on his face was scaring me. I glanced round, and saw all the kids staring a me, mouths open. Edward looked panicky, afraid even. I could feel numbness sweeping through me, swallowing me whole. I tried to breathe, but I just couldn't. Edward looked at me with frightened eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me

'Breathe, Bella' He commanded. 'Your lips are blue'. In shock, I let out the gust of air I'd been holding in. I flinched away from his touch, satisfied as hurt touched his features. I grabbed my things, flung myself to the front of the class room, and hurtled out the door.

'Ms Swan, I'm sorry, there has been an accident. Your mother, she-.she was involved in a car accident. Unfortunately, she didn't make it.- I'm sorry'. I was sat at the police station, feeling nothing, seeing nothing. She was gone, Renee was gone, my _mother_ was gone. I wanted to feel, I really did. But there was nothing. No over-whelming emotion, no tantrums, no screaming, no nothing. I felt empty, strange, hollow. I'd never been more alone in my life. I could see the police officer's mouth moving, but I couldn't hear the words. This new life I was in, was completely foreign to me. I tuned out, and started thinking about all the happy memories I had with my mother. The first time I rode a bike. I remembered falling down, numerous times, and mom would help me up, and start me off again. The first time I was teased in school, I went home crying, and it was Renee, my mom, who taught me to be strong. Who told me that it didn't matter what anybody thought, that I was beautiful, and to never listen to what anybody said. She was my rock. Although she never really knew it. She thought that I was the strong one, that she depended on me. How wrong she was. She didn't know that she was the reason I kept going. She was the reason I fought. I remembered the first time I ever shot a hoop. She had been so proud of me, and took me to lessons. Now I was great at basketball, because of her, because she believed in me. Something deep deep inside of me clicked. Basketball. That's what I'd do. She had always encouraged me to join the school teams, but I never did. But now, now everything was different. I would join the basketball team in memory of her, to give her something back, to try and repay her for all the things she'd done for me. It was decided.


	2. Face Your Fears

'_You can do this, you __**can**__ do this__**.' **_I chanted to myself in my head, forcing myself to put one foot in front of the other. With the whole parking lot staring at me, mouths open, eyes wide, I made my way to the main building. I glanced round as I passed, watching everyone watching me.

'_Watching me_.' A voice echoed in my head. I immediately became uncomfortable, and quickly averted my eyes, focusing, almost glaring at the concrete below.

'Oh crap, so should _not_ have done this'

I was nearly at the main building now, so close, so close. I took one last glance at the silent crowed as I neared the door, my eyes locking with emerald green orbs. One hand on the door knob, I paused.

'Oh yeah, just when you think you're day can't get any worse.' Edward Cullen.

_Just looking at him brought back memories, memories that I didn't want to remember. That was the day that….that. No, don't think about it, okay, just don't. It wasn't his fault, what happened, but I couldn't push the thought out of my mind that it was such a coincidence. Okay, now I'm crazy. No matter how much Edward hates me, I know he' not that sort of person. And now, I don't want to feel guilty about Renee dying, so I'm looking for someone to blame. Damn emotions. Oh my gosh- shut up!_

His eye were guarded, keeping their secrets locked away. Breaking out of my daze, I noticed how he recoiled backwards when I caught him staring.

'Same old Cullen' I muttered under my breath, as I swung open the door, and walked inside.

I was actually pretty pleased with myself. Being here today had brought it all back, just like it had with seeing Edward, but not once did I burst into tears, or break down in the middle class. All through the day, people, some of whom I didn't even know, came up to me, hugging and consoling me. The hole in my heart was getting smaller, slowly but surely. Emmett was enjoying himself, keeping Mike away from me at all times, like my personal bodyguard. I sat at lunch, wringing my hands together, my palms sweaty. I had biology next. I had to it next to Edward and Lauren next. I was scared. _Actually_ scared. Edward and Lauren were the only people who were directly out of order to me, I got along with everyone else just fine. They were the only two people who would say something hurtful to me, 3 days after everything.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The loud bell made me jump. I stood up carefully, feeling slightly woozy.

'Hey, cheer up. It'll be fine, I promise,' Alice said, as she kissed my cheek. 'And if _anyone_, says _anything_, I'll kill em!' she promised in her most menacing voice.

Laughing weakly, I gave her a one armed hug, waved to the others, and made my way to class.


	3. Authors Note, SORRY

HI!

Listen, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating nay of my stories in like forever! I've just been busy, and then when I did decide to update, FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME IN!

They think I'm crazy, that's probably why =)

OK, so I'm updating right now, sorry if its crap, but I've just been waiting so long, so I just want to get it up.

Even if you do think its rubbish, tell me! Honestly, if I can get a bit more feedback on my work, it'll give me more motivation, and it'll help me do better next time, so please, please, please review =)

Michaella- Ilovetheliquidtopz

x x x x


	4. You're not sorry

**Hi**

**There you go, take it, you vultures! **

**Its there, the chapter is up. There will be more soon, I promise. But next time, do please try and ask nicely, instead of demanding like you have been. It might cause me to boycott. I'm sorry if its rushed, and crappy, but I had so many bloody people hassling me about putting a chapter up, on freakin Christmas eve! I do have a life, y'know, to all those people out there who've been nagging me. I do have a lot of other thing to do. Its Christmas for Christs sake!!!!!**

**I'm sorry about the rant, I'm just annoyed because my mother has announced that I'm not allowed to open any x-mas prezzies till AFTER x-mas dinner, which is bang out of order if you ask me!**

**Anywayz, enjoy, and merry Christmas from London Town. Xx **

* * *

I walked up the stairs slowly, pacing myself. I was nearing the classroom.

'Deep breaths, deep breaths' I repeated, closing my eyes. I pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

Edward was already there. Sitting, in his assigned seat (for once),with all this books out. He was staring right at me. As were the rest of the class. Oh God. I paused in the doorway, hesitating, but then forced myself forward till I came to my seat, and set myself down in it cautiously. What, no jokes today? It was…..unusually quiet. Mr Banner began his lecture, and for the first time in ages, I didn't try to concentrate, I tuned him out. I could sense Edward shifting in his seat, he couldn't seem to sit still. His constant pen tapping was irritating me, but I ignored it. I did NOT want to have to talk to this boy. After a few minutes, I could…feel his eyes on me, scrutinizing my every move. I let my hair fall forward to cover my face, eager to be free from his hawk like stare.

'I'll be back in a minute' called Mr Banner a he stepped out of the room. Almost instantly, the whole class turned towards me, which was pretty ridiculous, seeing as I was sitting at the back.

I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder.

'Bella' A voice spoke softly. No, no a voice, I'd know that voice anywhere. Edward. I turned slightly, to face him. Hi eyes looked troubled, scared even.

'What Edward, what do you want?' I whispered.

'I just, I just wanted to..apologise. Y'know, for everything. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm so, so sorry, and I feel sick, sick to my stomach when I think about how I hurt you.' He looked up as he finished, his eye filled with some unfamiliar emotion. Why is he looking at me like that?

Snapping out of my daze, my brain began to register what he'd jut said. _Huh, he shouldn't have done what he did? _He couldn't even say aloud all the things he had done to me, because it would take him forever to recite them all. And a jerk? Seriously? He had been a _little _more than a jerk to me!

'What, you think just because my mum's dead, I'll be all sad and weepy? You think ht because I'll be feeling like shit, now is the best time to say something, as it's the time when I'm most likely to forgive you? You thought I'd say 'Hey, Edward. Why don't we just forget the whole you being a prick to me thing, forget all the time you tormented me for no reason? I thought you knew me better than that, Cullen. Surely you know me well enough to know that your 'I'm Edward Cullen' shit won't work on me, that I'm not like the rest of the seriously deranged female population, who seem to drop to their knees at your feet?'

'Bella, I-'

'Please Edward, just leave it,' I sighed, tired of shouting at him. 'I'll get back to my life, and you can get back to yours. Just leave me the hell alone.'

'Bella, if you'd just let me expl-'

'I said, leave it!' I stood up quickly, scrambling for my things, stuffed them in my bag, and managed to make it to the front of the room without falling on my face.

'Um, Mr Banner, sir? Could I please go to the nurse, I'm not feeling to well.' Please please please let me go, I _cannot_ go back and sit with him.

'Um, yeah, er, sure. Go ahead. Feel better.' Mr Banner mumbled, fussing with his papers.

I was headed towards the door, when I heard the scraping of a chair, and someone calling out 'Bella!' Again, not someone, Edward. So I ran. I practically flew down the stairs, not paying attention to where I was heading. I ducked down nearby narrow corridor, running faster than I ever had before, till I couldn't hear the footsteps behind me anymore. Urrgh, he never gives up, does he? He cant just leave it, leave me alone. Urrgh. I leaned up against a locker, my chest heaving.

It was then I had an idea.

I walked into to the gym, with the biggest grin on my face. It was time to shoot some hoops.

There! Goodnight

And merry Chrimbo!

Michaella- Ilovetheliquidtopaz


	5. SHE'S IN A BEAR!

Hey, y'know at the end of the last chapter, I said she walked into the gym, scrap that, she's walking TO he gym. Sorry LOL

X

Hoops. I grinned to myself. I looked up at the sky, and frowned at the dark clouds. Great. I pulled my hood up, hiding my face, and stepped outside, crossing the football field to get to the gym. Forks High Spartans where playing a game against the Port Angeles Eagles, and all the guys were warming up. I carefully padded through the mud, keeping my head down as the rain came down.

'Heads up!' cried a voice. I looked up to see a blonde kid yelling, and just before it hit me in the face, I put up my hand and caught the football with my right hand.

'Oh, sorry!' called the guy who had missed the throw. Emmett, I think his name was.

'Hey,' the blonde kid ran up to me, stopping a few metres away, holding his arms out, signalling for the ball. 'Sorry about Emmett, he can't catch,' he grinned at me. I smiled back, and then tightened my grip on the ball, before bringing it behind my head, and throwing it towards Emmett in a perfect spiral. I laughed quietly as I watched the blonde kid follow the line of the ball.

'Whoa, nice arm!,' Emmett called., surprised.

The blonde kid turned round with a look of disbelief on his face.

'Thanks,' I called back. 'I gotta go, bye!' I gave a small wave to the two boys, then quickly slipped inside the gym.

EPOV:

Shit.

I couldn't even believe what I had done. I hadn't actually been happy with bullying Bella, but I knew Lauren could be a bitch when she wanted to, so it s just easier to play along.. I didn't even want to be mean to her! God. I had spoken to Jasper and Emmett, they said they didn't really know Bella, but the whole thing didn't seem _too_ extreme. Alice said that Bella didn't hate me, I just really pissed her off, and she didn't even mind about the whole name calling thing, but she just got really upset when her mom died. Who wouldn't?

You've actually missed the chance to be friends with a really nice girl, you dickwad. She didn't even care about the name-calling; she didn't even hold a grudge, what the fuck is wrong with you?

And then I tried to apologise, and she didn't want to hear it-

Fair enough-

Yeah, but she actually pretended to be ill (!) so she didn't have to sit next to me.

I'm not going to sit around and act all mournful and shit, I'm actually going to apologise until she sees that I mean it, and I'm gonna win her trust.

You make it sound so simple

Shut it, you.

'Er, Mr Banner, I think I should go check on Bella, in case she faints or something,'

'Oh, yes, of course. Go,' he said, shooing me to the door.

I stepped out of the door, looked both ways, and saw her disappearing down a corridor to the left. Shit. Go!

I sprinted after her. Damn she can run when she wants to.

I skidded round a corner, to deserted corridor. On my right, the ladies bathroom, on my left, a computer suite. Most likely? Ladies. Definitely.

I started banging on the door, 'Bella, Bella, I know you're in there, look, I'm sorr-' I nearly fell forwards when the door swung open, revealing an extremely angry Miss Todd.

'Oh, I-um, you're not-'

'Yes, Mrrrr Cullen, I am most certainly not, 'Bella'. I would appreciate it very much, if you were to return back to your lesson and stop making that awful racket!' Stupid old bag.

'But Miss, you don't'

'Mr Cullen! Either you go back to class or you can go to the head masters office? What will it be?'

'Fine,' I huffed, turning away dejectedly. I slowly made my way back down the corridor, checking over my shoulder to see if she'd gone. When she'd finally moved, I sprinted to the end of the corridor, and burst out through the door. What I saw completely confused me.

The football field. Why would Bella come out here? She hates sports? Aw shit, she must have gone into the computer lab.

'Heads up!' a familiar voice boomed. A football was coming towards my face; I didn't have the energy to catch it so I just side-stepped it.

'Aw, man. You spoil sport!' Emmett yelled, as he and Jasper approached me.

'What's up Eddie?' Jasper cooed, pinching my cheek.

'Get off,' I slapped his hand away, laughing as he cradled it.

'Who's the game against?'

'Port Angeles Eagles,'

'Ha! Those idiots ? Don't worry, you'll crush em' I laughed, stepping back, heading back towards the school.

'Good luck anyway1 I'll see you later' I called.

'Why don't ya stay and watch the game,' Emmett boomed again.

'I can't, I've got things to do' I yelled back, as I was really far from the field.

'Oooooh,' they both howled in unison.

'Shut up, I'm looking for Bella, actually!'

'Edward, She's in a bear!'

What? I wheeled round.

'She's in A BEAR!' Jasper yelled, his left arm going into spasm or something. Right, okay, Bella got eaten by a bear.

'Yeah, right. Shut up guys, I'll see you later, ' I called, shaking my head.

I could hear the faint yells of 'She's in a bear' as I closed the door and walked down the corridor.

'Bear' I tutted, as I walked to the cafeteria. 'Nutters'

JPOV

Bella? Bella was in the gym.

'Edward, she's over there!' I signalled with my head over the gym.

He stopped and turned round, an incredulous look on his face.

'She's over there! I pointed to the gym with the ball.

'Yeah, right. Shut up guys, I'll see you later,' I heard him yell, as he opened the door, shaking his head.

'What,' I looked at Emmett, who looked just as confused. 'is he on about?'

'I think he's gone crazy. SHE'S OVER THERE!' I yelled as he walked down the corridor, knowing he couldn't hear me.

'What the hell?'

'We'll go speak to Bella after the game,' Emmett said, making his way back to coach, who was blowing his whistle.

'Yeah,' I muttered, still confused.


	6. You've got yourself a deal, Ms Swan

When I stepped inside, the gym was completely empty, so I shrugged my hoodie off, grabbed a basketball and started dribbling and shooting. Basketball always helped me to think and calm down. I was just thinking about how to escape shopping with Alice without using the whole 'My Mom Just Died' thing. I knew she felt really bad about what had happened with Edward, and she thought that I didn't want to be her friend because she's Edward sister, but I wasn't that stupid, nobody would throw a friend like Alice away.

I shook my head, trying to scatter the thoughts away, and fully concentrated on the basketball. I began making up sequences in my had that would work in games.

Spin move, then a wrap-a-round into a behind the back dribble.

Crossover Dribble, Behind-the-back-Pass, then another spin move.

Pick and roll, blind pass, then a back door.

I practised these over and over, a well as other ones that I'd done before. I could feel the bloody pumping through me as I ran, jumped, and slam dunked.

I was grinning as I hung from the hoop, swinging back and forwards.

'Haha' I laughed, before letting go, landing lightly on the balls of my feet. Ok, again, from the top. This time, I tried to in-corporate the elbow pass, one of the hardest passes in basketball. I'd only done it a few times before, and it was hard to do whilst you were on your own. I ran up to the three point line, started to do a behind the back pass, just clipped the ball with my elbow sending it back the way it came, pivoted round, caught the ball, ran and launched myself in the air. I slammed the ball into the hoop, and just swung there basking in my own glory.

'Hell to the yeah' I laughed, before dropping to the ground. A sudden clap filled the room, echoing, getting faster and faster. I turned around slowly, and saw the blonde kid standing in the doorway, jaw dropped, his hands clapping. Shitttee. Jasper! His name was Jasper!

'Jasper,' I said slowly, 'How long have you been there?'

'Long enough,' he grinned. ' I saw you do two slam dunks,'

'Aw shit. Jasper,' I ran up to him, 'You have to promise that you won't tell anyone what you saw, please! Promise me!' I was practically begging.

He looked confused.

'What?, you're awesome, why don't you want anyone to know?'

'Because I…..' he raised his eyebrows as I scrambled for something to say.

'I've got it! I wanna get on the basketball team, yeah?,' he nodded, still confused. 'And all they guys are gonna be like, you're a girl, you can't play ball. So….they only way they're gonna give me a fair chance is if no-one knows. I need to get the compliments from them first, then show them that I'm a girl, and then anything that they say, I can just use the compliments as a defence. Please Jasper, help me, don't say anything.'

'Okay, on one condition….' Crap.

'You set me up with Alice Brandon…' whoa, TOTALLY was not expecting that!

'I-um-you-what?'

'Alice Brandon. She's petite, black hair, really good at art, amazing smile, beautiful,'

Yeah yeah yeah, I know who she is, Mr Whipped! Okay, consider it done,'

'Well then, Ms. Swan, you've got yourself a deal,' he grinned at me, brushing his blonde coif out of his face.

I grinned back, then walked out of the gym. Score! Jasper was obviously crazy about Alice, as she was him, this was gonna be easy. Even the dark clouds couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

EPOV:

When I got back to Spanish, Mrs Goff didn't say anything, she just welcomed me in. I sat through the lesson, going over what Jasper and Emmet had said. Jazz knew I felt really bad about the whole Bella thing, why was he making shit up?

I made my way to the cafeteria as soon as the bell went, and through myself down next to Jasper.

'What was that whole 'She's in a bear' thing?' I asked as I scraped my chair in, tucking into some of his fries.

'What are you on about?' he looked really confused.

'Today……at practise?.....You kept yelling 'she's in a bear' as I walked away? Listen, I know that you-' I stopped, grinding my teeth together as Jasper began to piss himself laughing.

'Jasper, this is serious!' I was getting furious, he was fucking me about, and then he had the nerve to find it funny.

He wiped a tear from his eye, and began to gasp out an explanation.

'She's in-,' he gulped 'a bear,' he cracked up again, holding his sides.

'Jasper!' I yelled, slamming my fist down on the table.

'I _said, _she's over there!' he said, still laughing. Whaa?

'What?' I said impatiently.

'Bella was in the gym,' he explained. 'I tried to tell you, I yelled out 'she's over there', but you told me to shut up,'

She's over there, she's in a bear. Aww shit, man.

'Are you serious? Bella was in the gym. Brilliant.'

'I tried to tell you man, but you shook your head.'

I cannot believe this.

'Wait, whaaaat? Bella was in the gym? Doing what?,' Jasper suddenly looked uncomfortable.

'She was,- um,'

'Although, when she was running outta the class room, damn she was fast, dude. You shoulda seen her, man, I never had her down as the sporty person.'

'You don't know her,' he shot at me, then looked remorseful, as if he hadn't meant to say it.

'What?'

'You don't know Bella. I know I'm not her best friend or anything, but there's a lot of shit going on that you don't know about, man.-

'What are ya talkin about?'-

'I ain't sayin nothin, Edward, go ask Bella yourself.'

Then he got up, dumped his lunch tray, and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving me feeling like the prick I was.


End file.
